


Keeping Track

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Holidaysat221b Prompt of the Day - 1/29/20: "What do you mean, it's a tracking device?!" by shadowyqueenbeard
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109
Collections: SherlollyPrompts





	Keeping Track

**Author's Note:**

> Read over by Mouse 9 (thank you thank you thank you!)

"Why do you want my wedding ring back?" Sherlock looked, sounded, and definitely felt hurt. He'd always known, in the back of his mind, that one day Molly would realize he wasn't worthy of her love, but really - only a week after their wedding?

"I don't want it back - well, yes, actually I do, but only so I can give you this one instead." Molly dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out a ring identical to the one currently adorning his left ring finger.

A grave suspicion began to rise, but he needed to hear her say it. "Why?"

"Because...it'satrackingdevice," Molly mumbled, looking anywhere but at him.

"What do you mean, it's a tracking device?" Sherlock demanded. Mycroft was behind this, he just knew it!

Molly ducked her head, an embarrassed flush staining her cheeks. "Well, um, it was just meant for when - if! I meant if! - you ran into trouble on a case. I mean, after nearly losing you in Wales, I asked Mycroft and he said you'd never find it but then I felt so guilty I just couldn't let you keep wearing your wedding ring without telling you. So here!" She thrust the other wedding band at him. "Just, just change this out. Wear this one, it doesn't have a tracking device in it, you can test it yourself, I feel so silly…forgive me?"

Sherlock gently folded her fingers around the second wedding band, all his outrage draining away at the genuine distress his new wife was feeling. "No," he said, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "I mean yes, of course I forgive you, but if it's all the same to you, I'd rather keep the one you put on my finger last week, Mrs. Holmes. Because I never want to cause you any distress. And if this helps ease your mind while I'm away, then it's fine. Besides," he added, before she could do more than offer up a tremulous smile, "it'll come in handy if my mobile is out of range. For when the baby comes."

"B-baby?" Molly squeaked. "What baby–I'm not…I'm not!" she continued, somewhat desperately.

Sherlock pulled a pregnancy test out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I believe, Mrs. Holmes, that this will tell a different story!" He grinned and kissed her again, this time on the lips. "After all, you're not the only Holmes good at keeping track of important things!"


End file.
